Babe Squad to the Rescue
by JenRar
Summary: A thorn in Ranger and Stephanie's side, a weed as I'm calling her, tries to get to Ranger & Stephanie but who steps in to stop her? Rated M for lemony goodness!


_Author's Note: All characters belong to JE, I'm just using them for my pleasure. Mmmm, pleasure & Ranger in the same thought... *drool* Thanks to my fellow Babes for the idea and to uh, our own personal weed for the inspiration! Warning for lemony goodness!_

~oooOOOooo~

**Babe Squad to the Rescue**

~oOo~

Stephanie woke up to the feeling of strong but gentle, calloused fingers caressing her back. Before she even opened her eyes, she took a deep breath and smiled. There was no better way to wake up than to the feel and smell of a hot, strong, sexy Cuban god that smelled like Bvlgari and the scent so uniquely Ranger.

She rolled over, propped herself up on one elbow, and smiled down at him. "Good morning, Carlos," she said.

Her voice was rough from use. He had kept her up halfway into the night, screaming his name in ecstasy, and from the feel of the hardness pressing into her stomach now, she had a feeling this morning wouldn't be any different. She leaned down and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip like she knew he loved.

"Mmm," he said as he pulled away, "it is now." He looked into her deep blue eyes, and as always, the love, trust, acceptance, and lust he saw there shook him to the core. "Babe, how can I want you again already? What was it last night? Six times?"

She nodded. "I don't know, and I don't care, because I want you just as much." Suddenly, she reached down and gripped his impressive length, stroking him firmly. "In fact, I'm thinking now would be a good time."

He nearly shivered when her thumb passed over the tip of his straining cock, smearing precum everywhere. Running a hand slowly down her body, starting at her beautiful face, he paused at her perfect breasts to pinch her rosy nipples, drawing a moan. He knew how much she enjoyed that because her grip on him tightened slightly and her strokes sped up. Not wanting to ruin the moment by coming before he was inside her, he moved his hand lower. He ghosted his fingertips over her hips before finally running one finger slowly up and down her slit.

Groaning, he said, "You're so wet for me already, Babe."

When he reached down and removed her hand from him, she whimpered until he captured her lips with his. He picked up her top leg and slowly, almost achingly so for her, slid into her hot, wet center. She cried out as he filled her completely, and he covered her lips with his again, containing the wonderful sounds she made that drove him wild.

Stephanie wrenched her lips from his and growled. "Harder, Carlos. Please!"

"No, Babe, not today. Today, I'm going to savor every minute inside you." His voice was tender and soothing, relaxing her even as his body was driving her higher and higher with need.

Their position allowed Carlos to bend down and pull one of her already hard nipples into his mouth, driving her wild with his tongue. He swirled around it, flicked and teased it, until she was writhing against him. When neither of them could stand the pressure any longer, he whispered, "Touch yourself for me, _querida._ I want to see you bring yourself over the edge."

He watched her eyes as she raked her nails softly down his arm and around to where they were joined. Their eyes never left one another's as she began to rub her throbbing bundle of nerves, her fingers occasionally rubbing against him as he slid in and out of her warm depths, causing him to groan.

When he saw her eyes begin to flutter close and felt her beginning to tremble, he bit down gently on her nipple, throwing her into the orgasm completely.

She cried out, "Carlos! Oh, God!" as wave after wave hit, and when she moved her hand from her clit to his balls and gave a gentle squeeze, she brought him over the edge with her.

"_Dios,_ Babe," he cried, burying his face in her neck. He felt like he was flying, and they both knew there was no better feeling in the world than the way they were feeling right now, joined and exploding together.

The next time they woke up, they were still cuddled together, and the sun was bright in the sky.

Stephanie smiled over at him. "Good morning again," she said softly.

Carlos turned and looked at the clock, laughing as he rolled back to face her. "Babe, it's after one o'clock. It's not morning anymore. In fact, I would say it's probably time to get out of bed and get some lunch." Her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, and he laughed. "Yes, definitely time to feed the beast. Pino's today?"

Stephanie laughed. "You know me so well. How about a shower together first?"

This time, Carlos was the one to laugh. "Babe, I think it's you that knows me so well." He gave her a wolfish grin before he stood, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder, heading to the bathroom.

An hour later, they strolled out of the apartment and rode the elevator to Tank's office. "Hey, boss. Bombshell. Looking good. Uh, are you guys heading out?"

"Yes, why?" Carlos was worried that something was going on that would mess up his free Saturday with Stephanie.

"Just got some intel that Joyce has a problem with the two of you. As a couple, I mean. She's been bad-mouthing you to everyone she hears talk about you in a positive light. She's even gone so far as to send in some letters to the editor of the paper, who called me before printing them, and Santos was trolling the local message boards and saw some chick bashing the two of you and anyone that likes you. He said the username wasn't Joyce—it was some weed or plant or something—but he just knew from the tone of the rants that it was Joyce. Anyway, just thought you should know."

Stephanie laughed. "That's the most I've ever heard you say, Tank!" She rolled her eyes. "Believe me, we have nothing to fear from that clueless imbicile. We couldn't care less about her opinion of us as a couple or our friends."

Carlos nodded. "Thanks for the info. I doubt we need to be concerned, though."

Carlos and Stephanie left RangeMan and drove to Pino's, where the parking lot seemed abnormally full. With a shrug, they walked in and noticed a large group of women sitting at a large table near the front. They smiled at the couple as Carlos and Stephanie made their way to the booth at the back, where Carlos let Stephanie slide in first and then sat down beside her with their backs to the wall.

They were in the middle of eating their meatball sub and salad when they heard a commotion in the front of the restaurant. They quickly stood up; Carlos was careful to keep himself mostly between Stephanie and whatever action was going on.

A shrill voice was heard demanding, "Let me through! I know that stupid couple is here. He's a no-good thug, and she's a brainless slut for being with him. I want to tell them that!"

The group of ladies that had been sitting near the front had stood up when Joyce entered the building. They knew who she was, and they wouldn't let her near Stephanie or Ranger.

"Look, lady," the seeming leader of the group, a tiny woman with curly red hair said. "My name is Xylia. This is Gayle, Sharon, Sue, Danielle, Denny, Kathy, Jenny, Nicole, Stayce, Cara, and the other members of the Babe Squad. We're on to you, you crazy bitch. Stay away from Ranger and Stephanie!"

Carlos and Stephanie watched in shock as a small group of the women surrounded Joyce and escorted her out of the place, all the while she was screaming obscenities at the two of them and this group of ladies who had called themselves the Babe Squad.

"Ladies," Ranger said, pulling Stephanie to his side, "thank you. She's been a thorn in our side for a long time. Thank you for sticking up for us."

Xylia reached out to shake their hands. "It was our pleasure," she said happily, feeling a tingle when his hand touched hers. "Someone has to, after all!"

As soon as the coast was clear, Carlos and Stephanie gave them all smiles and then left the restaurant hand in hand, together and happy, at least until the next time the weed that was Joyce popped her head in where she wasn't wanted.


End file.
